


The other side

by ScreenWentWhite



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreenWentWhite/pseuds/ScreenWentWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose tries to find a way for Luisa and her to be together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, some people thought it to be incredibly funny not to tell me that class had been called off this morning. That's how I got there early and instead of studying (which I should have done) I chose to write another mini-fic.  
> I tried to find an explanation why Rose never sent the donuts, 'cause I'm still very upset about this.

The door swung open and John stormed in. It must have been very important if he interrupted her without asking permission to come in first. Rose hated to be interrupted, she looked at it as some sort of disobeying her. Everyone knew that she always should be treated with great respect. Later he would be punished for the disrespectful behavior.  
It was not like she was doing anything in particular this very moment, but she could have been. So for now she would hear him out and teach him a lesson later  
'Talk!' Rose ordered him.  
John got into a military position and did as he was ordered.  
'You wanted to know whenever something was happening in HER life'  
Indeed that was true. Rose knew she should let go of Luisa, but she just could not let her go. And it most likely would take a lot of time until it didn't hurt her anymore. She know it was wrong but she couldn't bear the thought that anything would happen to her again. Especially after Luisa had been kidnapped by Rose's own step-mother to hurt Rose. So as a result she kept a few people looking out for her. And she had given the order to inform her immediately.  
Rose took a glass of water and took a sip. She didn't want to give away how much she was dying to hear the news. It was better the less people knew how much she cared.  
'Apparently she had some relationship with a woman called Susanna Barnett. She works for the police and...' John stopped at this point and looked at Rose's hand with surprise. Rose was angry. Why did he stop? She looked at her hand and saw why. The glass she had drank from a moment ago was broken. It had broken from the pressure under which Rose put it while receiving the news and now she was bleeding. There seemed to be no flinders stuck in her hand so she wrapped a towel around her hand after putting the pieces she was still holding in her hand onto the desk.  
She knew this would happen eventually. Luisa wasn't the kind of woman who would stay single just because she could not be with Rose. She could not even be mad at her, considering what Rose had put her though. And Luisa, out of all people, deserved to be happy. Rose truly wished her everything the brunet desired in life. But did it have to some police officer or detective or whatever!? Couldn't it just be another ridicules wrestler? Rose could see why Luisa chose this Susanna. Luisa obviously needed someone she could rely on , someone who wouldn't just disapear like she did.  
'Continue, please!' She said trying to act like nothing had just happened or nothing bothered her about what she just learned. John defiantly didn't buy it but he started talking again anyway.  
'Well.. We didn't know until they ended things.' At least some good news, Rose thought. She couldn't help but grin.  
'And yesterday Luisa contacted Joey. She gave him a message for you.'  
'What was it?' Rose interrupted. She probably would have gotten it sooner if she hadn't. But when it came to Luisa she lost all her patience. She needed to know immediately. And even though she really tried to hide her feelings, she had taken a few steps towards John, this action revealed everything. At least John had enough respect to not let show or react on it.  
'She said she wants to be with you, that she loves you and that you should sent her donuts if she should wait.'  
Now Rose needed to sit down. Well, that was better than she expected. She waved her hand to let John know that he should leave her alone now. There was a lot Rose had to figure out now.

* * *

It had been a week and Rose still hadn't figured out anything. She wanted to be with Luisa for sure. But how? She couldn't think of a way or place where they could be together.  
Rose looked at the donuts on her desk that she had bought for Luisa a week ago. She really wanted to sent them. To know that Luisa would wait for her until Rose came for her would be like a dream. But dreams tended to be very unrealistic and just wishful thinking. And until Rose hadn't figured out how they could be together it seemed unfair to get Luisa's hopes raised.  
Luisa wouldn't go and run away with her. She had made that very clear. And Rose couldn't go back and be a part of the life Luisa let. To many people knew her there who would commit her.  
So there was really no place for them. Rose knew that a week ago. But she kept searching for a way. She wanted to talk to Luisa, talk about everything and find a way together.  
And while there was no way of being with Luisa, they both needed to find some closure. Even if Rose would just find a way so Luisa could find her needed closure, it would be enough for Rose. But there was no save way to get Luisa another message but to sent her donuts. Yes, this might be the message her heart wanted to send. But however it would be some sort of promise Rose would not be able to keep.  
Rose pictured how Luisa was sitting in her suite depressed and lonely waiting for a message from her. A message she never got. It was only a matter of time until the brunet was going to start drinking again. And Rose had to prevent this under any circumstances.  
Luisa had found a way to reach out to her. But Rose hadn't yet.  
And it was just that moment that the door swung open once again and John stormed in. Rose defiantly needed to teach him better manners. Even if this might be about Luisa again.  
'There has been a accident. She is in the hospital.' John gasped, trying to catch his breath and not waiting for permission to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose tries to find a way for Luisa and her to be together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never intended to continue this but it got requested. And with it some ideas came up. So here we go:

First Rose felt nothing at all. But then, after about a second horrifying pictures spammed her brain. Pictures of Luisa hurt and bleeding beyond recognition. Pictures of a funeral and of a Luisa who had started to drink again because she, Rose hadn't found a way to reach out to her yet. Rose felt like all blood had left her face.  
John anxiously looked around. But he couldn't find anything Rose could easily hurt herself with by accident or hurt him by purpose.  
'She has been drinking, hasn't she?' Rose mumbled. But she knew the answer. She was scared, so scared that this was because of her.  
While her thoughts were still going crazy in her head, one thing was very clear. She needed to do something! And without having an actual plan she had already left the room, leaving a confused John behind her.

* * *

'This is totally insane you know that, right?' Garret said having a hard time not losing his balance. And Rose did not exactly make it easy for him. This comment was reason enough, especially since it wasn't the first time he had dropped it within the last 24 hours.  
Garret was the best man she had and the only one who could afford such a comment. Over the years he had proven himself as absolutely irreplaceable and her man whenever she needed someone she could trust bind. And she defiantly needed that now.  
When she came to him to tell him what she planed he had laughed at her. Rose knew how unbelievable stupid it was but she was going to do this whether he was going wither her or not. And Garret, who had always had a favor for idiotic attempts, wouldn't let her go without him. So after he realized that she was serious about her propos he started grinning. This kind of stuff was just his thing! He would get anywhere, no matter how hard others tried to deny him access.  
Rose also liked his play of words. When they met this morning at the helicopter station he greeted her with a amused grin. 'Ready for the mission to get you two lovebirds back together?' luckily no one was close enough to hear that. It was best the less people knew about Luisa and her relationship. 'Or as I like to call it: Mission Impossible!' Garret continued. Rose just gave him evil eyes.  
Of cause Rose was in charge of flying the helicopter. And while she wasn't making it easy for Garret she didn't at all think of the other people who were in the helicopter as well. They had an even harder time than Garret.  
'You wouldn't want it any other way, admit it!' Rose smirked. Garret grinned satisfied and looked outside.  
When they landed they switched to car to drive the last few miles. A car was defiantly less suspicious. Rose and Garret got their own car while the others took a van. They didn't really know what their mission was about and that shouldn't change.  
Garret drove this time. Rose was too nervous. She constantly checked her makeup and hair, looking good for Luisa wasn't part of the plan but it meant a lot to her. She always wanted to look good for the other woman.  
'You're looking great, don't worry.' Garret said.' I've never seen you care this much. In fact, I think I never saw you care at all. You'd leave me behind not looking back. And you've known me since your birth!'  
Rose stopped trying to get her hair fixed and looked at him pondering. This was true. She never cared, except when it came to Luisa. Garret was her longest and only friend and she would leave him behind. He had always been there. When she when to school, later law-school, when she reached the highpoint of her criminal career and when she married Emilio. But most importantly, he was the only person who she had ever talked to about Luisa. In fact he even saw her cry. He would bring her ice-cream and listen all night to Rose sobbing over Luisa. Garret never left her behind no matter what had happen. But she would, just to get out smoothly. However he didn't seem to mind.  
The car stopped, they were there. 'good luck! The next step depends on you' Garret said, taking one last look at her.  
'Am I doing the wrong thing?' Rose asked him. She knew he was the only one to give her an honest answer. He smiled sadly. 'If it's for love there is no wrong. Love tends to make people do thing that are totally unreasonable to others.'  
Rose bit her lips. 'I didn't come to take her with me...' Garret blinked his eyes in surprise. It was what she had told him to make sure he'd accompanied her. 'Why did you come then?'  
Rose leant back in her car seat and closed her eyes. 'She needs closure. This is not about me.'  
Garrets smiled widely as he handed her a microphone and headphone. She put them on carefully, making sure they where invisible.  
'Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine. And if not you've got a back-up-dummy.' Garret spoke his last worlds before Rose got out of the car. She never been more scared in her life as she whistled her recognition tune so the others would know it was her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked it. Consider leaving Kudos or a comment. If you want, talk to me about your idea for a possible third part on tumblr [ here ](http://bouquetofsongs.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

She was wandering the corridors, trying to avoid reaching what she had come for. Her stomach felt weird and her heartbeat was definitely out of its rhythm.  
And once again she went the wrong direction on purpose. She knew where to go, she knew it all too well. But yet she was too scared. She was here now because of a very spontaneous reaction to Luisa's accident. But Rose really hadn't figured out anything. Like for example what to say.  
Of cause 'hi' would be something to start with. It would start a conversation, but what to say next?  
I'm sorry for marring your father? I'm sorry for constantly breaking your heart? Sorry, for locking you up in a mental institution? Or I'm sorry for killing your father and leaving you behind after that! Rose knew just too well that there were no words to make anything up to Luisa and nothing she could say would even start to express how sorry she was.  
So running through the hospital like she was lost while she actually knew where to go exactly and how to get there, was just part of her incapability to figure out what to say and to get her fear in control.  
There was also a part of her that was scared she was going to cry when she would walk away from Luisa. Rose had come here to give the brunet woman closure. But how could she be convincing that it was over for real when she would burst into tears.?  
Garret had been right! This was absolutely idiotic! She wasn't good at doing anything selfless. It just wasn't in her nature. It really made her angry! She felt like shooting someone. And the fact that she had come to the new born station didn't really help. All those happy couples and families... It was disgusting! Good thing Rose hadn't a gun with her.  
She needed to get away from here. She walked towards the stairs and climbed to the next floor. It was more quiet here and no happy people. It improved her mood immensely!  
As she was dressed as a nurse no one really bothered her. It was a big hospital after all. Rose had always liked how anonymous life was in big cities like Miami.  
She continued walked the corridors. It didn't bother her what her henchmen thought of it. The only thing she was able to think of was Luisa and how to meet her. She needed to calm down, and probably it was best not to touch the other woman. Because once she would start she wasn't sure was going to be able to stop. And that wasn't what she had come for.  
There was no way Rose could think of to make Luisa getting over her. And just as she wanted to end this mission and go home without talking to Luisa Rose found herself standing right before Luisa's room. Her unconsciousness must have let her here.  
And now that she stood in front of the room Rose knew Luisa was in, she found herself absolutely incapable to do anything but to go inside. So she took all her courage and walked in.  
Rose could not help but smile as she saw Luisa. It hurt her to see her hurt, of cause, but she felt great relive as she saw that she wasn't as hurt as she had imagine her. And at the same time it hurt her even more to know that she was about to break Luisa's heart. Again.  
Luisa's eyes blinked open as she heard someone walking in. Rose took the surgical mask down as she wanted Luisa to see her face. She felt the smirk on her face turn to a smile again. This was so dramatic and she absolutely loved it.  
Luisa looked at her absolutely stunned and whispered her name like a prayer. Not very unlike she had done during sex sometimes before her orgasm. It sent shivers over Rose body. She walked towards Luisa's bed to sit down on it, taking her lovers hand into hers.  
Rose couldn't remember why she had been scared to see Luisa. They had always responded to each other naturally, and not just when it came to sex.  
'Your face. It's the same!' Luisa said and Rose saw just how happy and relieved she was about that. A wave of love crushed down over Rose. She truly only wanted what was best for Luisa, regardless what that would mean for her.  
She felt like she was going to cry not knowing if it was because of the relive she felt, or the hurt, or the happiness the other woman caused in her. But Rose would not cry, not if she was here to make things easier for Luisa. She had to come up with a real good line to prevent them from getting to deep into melancholia. And so she did.  
'Would you repaint the Sistine Chapel?' Rose smiled amused about herself. And it made Luisa laugh a little and that was she had intended.  
To see Luisa happy meant everything to her, it made everything magical. It was like they were in a tiny bubble and there was no one but the two of them.  
'I had to make sure you were alright.' Rose said. It was like she could hear her own heart break and it took all her willpower to say the next sentence. 'And I also came to say goodbye.' It sounded harsher than she had intended to. But maybe it would make things easier for Luisa, if she didn't see Rose burst into tears as she ended things once and for all.  
Luisa looked at her confused. 'What?'  
Rose raised her eyebrows a little as she spoke. It was more like a machine answering and not herself. 'You need to move on. There is no future for us.' She heard her own voice saying.  
Shock and fear blinked up in Luisa's eyes. 'Why?' And it sounded almost as if she bagged Rose to stay and love her. 'Don't say that' And Rose had to bring up all her self control not to start crying as she saw Luisa battle with her own tears.  
'Luisa, you're not gonna run away with me!' Rose's own emotions sounded through her voice. The brunet really didn't make it easy for her not to cry. This was all so very screwed up and she hated the fact that she had fallen so hard for Luisa and could not be wither her.  
Luisa breathed a little heavier and her eyes begged Rose even more to love her. But Rose already did that, with all she could. A tear showed to up in Luisa's eyes as she looked around in panic. 'I mean. I could..!'  
Rose had it played through in her head multiple times. But she never had thought of the possibility that Luisa would change her mind and go with Rose. She felt the warmth of hope raising in her heart as it paired with the love she felt for Luisa.  
And in the very same moment she heard Garret in her ear talking. 'It's a trap!!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, this was really hard. I rewatched the 2x12 scene multiple times to make sure I got it right. I'm totally wasted and heartbroken now. Good thing I bought that much chocolate the other day. I really need it now...  
> I hope I got everything right... and if I missed a detail blame it on the scene!


	4. Chapter 4

It was hardly more than 10 minutes later when Rose leaned her head against the inside of a van. She tried to catch her breath and slow down her heart beat while her brain was working on processing what just happened.  
The picture of Luisa lying in her bed dominated everything else. How she had sworn that she was sorry, the panic in her eyes bagging Rose to... to something Rose did not quite understand. But Rose did understand something else very well. Luisa made clear once and for all that she was never going to be with Rose. Maybe after all it was her, Rose, not Luisa who actually needed closure.  
After Susanna walked in, Rose had very carefully listen to everything that Garret told her. She had threatened Susanna with that little boy's life in exchange to Rose's freedom. And while she felt fierce opposition against the blonde woman with every cell of her body, Rose had found herself unable to shoot her death when she could have easily done so. But this one woman was a chance for Luisa. A chance to be happy again, to have a good life and an actual relationship. So Rose had, for the very first time in her life, spared someone else's life and just went running off through the next door.  
What she had found there was at least as much shocking to her as to all the others who soon would follow. A dead body, lying on the floor, strangled. Just one thing did not quite fit in the picture. Someone who had just been murdered and fought for her life would not lie in such a perfect position, with not even messed up hair. But the unrealistic appearance was definitely not what had shocked Rose. It was the fact that she looked in her very own dead image.  
Stunned by what she saw, Rose was unable to move for a second. But then she listened to Garret's harsh voice in her ear and climbed up to flee though the ventilation shaft. She followed Garret's directions and covered her head and face when she found a scarf that's been left for her.  
'Very well' Garret had sounded in her ear. 'now leave the shaft to your right. you'll find yourself at a backyard, but there are no cameras, just one way out. Follow it and meet me in the van. Shouldn't take me much longer than you to get there.'  
Rose had nodded to show she understood, but she also had temporarily forgotten that he could not see her; only hear her. But Garret's voice stayed silent so Rose came to realize her mistake way too late. She was already sitting in the back of van. There were a few screens inside the van that showed different spots of the hospital and one other person working on the screens. But Rose didn't really notice it. She just kept on looking on the screen showing her dead image lying on the ground. Rose started to wonder who that woman might have been...  
When the back door opened and Garret came in, Rose's head was still leaned against the van and her eyes fixed on the screen. She hardly even noticed him as he sat down next to her. He softly touched her hand to make her notice his presents. And it wasn't until then she realized that her hands were clenched to fists. She tried to relax her muscles but failed as they hardly followed her orders. A deep sigh slipped out her breast.  
'Are you all right?' Garret carefully asked.  
'Yes! Sure, it seems that I was worried for no reason' Rose claimed. She just kept staring at the dead woman. It touched something inside her she could not quite explain. 'Who is she?' Rose wanted to know.  
'No one really' Garret said looking at her with concerns. He didn't know her like that. She was always very focused, but right know she was everything but herself.  
'Just some woman who got in our way the other day. I gave orders to give her your face in case we might need her.' Garret sighed. Silence followed until Garret broke it.  
'Clara, please talk to me! And if you don't want to talk about your feelings please give us orders on our next step.'  
Rose still did not move her eyes away from the screen. 'Just give me a second.' she said. She saw the police coming inside the room. Each of them stunned at what they saw. Codero kneeled down next to the dead woman. His disappointment showing in his face, but also something that could almost be described as compaction. Rose felt Garret moving next to her as he leaned back just like Rose herself to watch.  
It didn't take much longer before Luisa ran it. And when she saw Rose, or what she believed to be Rose, she screamed. She just screamed. And Rose, very much alive, at least from a scientific point of view, watched. She just watched, while Luisa screamed and cried over the dead body.  
Rose stomach felt like it was about to be squashed and the weight on her breast increased, making it hard to breath.  
'I know you are very hurt, but did she actually betray you more than you did betray her?' Garret asked solicitous about her well being.  
But Rose jumped up and just smashed him in his face. She wanted to yell at him, hell him how wrong he was. That she would never do anything to hurt Luisa! However she found herself at a lost when she realized she had nothing to argue with. She herself had done far worse than Luisa did.  
Garret rubbed his face where she had hit him. She didn't even bother to say sorry, totally lost in her thoughts. So Rose just sat down, still feeling the anger pulsing through her veins. Her eyes returned to the screen. Luisa's new girlfriend appeared and wrapped her arms around her. She softly pulled the brunet away as she tried to comfort Luisa.  
It only made Rose want to jump up and slam Garret again. More painful this time maybe. It was her who should have cuddled Luisa, not this blonde woman. And Rose had made the mistake of making Susanna look like a victim with the sling around her neck. It would only drive Luisa in the police woman's arms. The pure thought of it made Rose blood go wild and she felt the rage pulsing though her body.  
Garret who seemed to notice the mood she was in, had no intention of being hit again. So he stood up wanting to leave the van.  
Just before he actually left the van, Rose called him back. He looked up, surprised that she would say something.  
'Don't you ever call me Clara again. My name is Rose. I am Rose!' she said staring directly in his eyes not blinking once. Rose was what Luisa had called her. Rose was what had defined her for the past years. Rose was what she had become. It might be sentimental but Rose was who Luisa had fallen in love with, and now she wanted nothing more than to be this woman again.  
She saw Garret nodding before she turned her face back to the screens searching for one with Luisa on it. She leaned her head back and against the inside of the van. And if she hadn't been so distracted by her brain processing what had just happened in the hospital, she might have noticed the look in Garrets eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry and not sorry. But I just can't bring myself to write about Rose's death. Simply too much for my heart!


	5. Chapter 5

Rose kept searching for Luisa on the screens, furious to see her. She showed up a few times but never long, Susanna was always very close by her side. Rose watched Luisa as she talked to some detectives, desperately wishing she could hear her voice. She knew that Luisa was talking about her, and she given almost everything she had just to know what it was.  
Luisa looked very confused and lost, always looking around like she was searching for something. It took Rose a lot not to stand up and run off searching for her. The risk was way too high. So she just kept looking at Luisa and searching for her whenever she left one of the displays.  
Rose tried to memorize every detail about Luisa one last time anxious she might have missed something. Something in the way the brunet flipped her hair back or some emotions that always showed on her face. Rose hated the thought that she might not have seen all the facial impressions Luisa could show.  
Now that she most likely would never see Luisa again she wanted one last time get lost in looking at her lover. And if she only could see her though cameras, it would be something at least.  
Time passed by as Rose continued to look out for Luisa. Always afraid of not seeing her again whenever she left the display. Rose didn't really know how much time had actually passed but it might have been hours. Most of the police was already gone. Susanna was still there, always looking out for Luisa. It made Rose crunching her teethes, she knew that she should be the one to comfort Luisa.  
She watched as Susanna seated Luisa into an empty waiting room and gave her a caring kiss on her forehead before she left. It made Rose groan in frustration as she saw the thankful and loving expression on Luisa's face. This definitely wasn't the way it was supposed to be!  
Rose tried to calm down by closing her eyes for a moment. She hadn't really noticed just how tiered she was before. But now that Luisa was sitting there she dared to close her eyes for a moment, not afraid she would miss Luisa leaving the screen.  
When she opened her eyes Rose couldn't help it when a surprised sound passed her lips. Luisa was still sitting there. But she wasn't alone in the room anymore. Garret had just walked into the room. Rose eyes widened as she heard the familiar sound of the earphones being turned on. His voice hummed in her ear as he greeted Luisa and sat down not far from Luisa, his eyes looking at her showing great interest.  
'Tough day?' Rose heard him ask. Luisa looked up a smile appearing on her face, a sad smile though. Luisa was just a too chatty person to late a chance pass to talk to someone.  
'You have no idea' She replied, looking back at him almost as interested as he.  
'Well, you look pretty rough, so I'd say, dare me!' Rose could hear his smirk. He actually a pretty good idea of Luisa's day.  
'It's a bit of a story. I'm not sure you have the time to listen' Luisa said. She obviously was battling her need to talk to someone and knowing better than telling a complete stranger.  
'We're in a hospital. Could take hours 'till we see a doctor.' Garret argued.  
Luisa gave him one last questioning look before she started to talk.  
'Alright, I'll tell you the sort story.' She started. Rose swallowed, she wasn't sure if she was able to hear that story right now. But on the other side, it would mean to listen to Luisa's voice one last time. 'I met this woman, almost six years ago. She as the most perfect I've ever seen. I fell so madly in love with her the moment I first saw her. We would even spent the night together. And...' Luisa silently moaned as she remembered the night. Even Rose could not help but smiled as memories of their first night together fill her mind. A truly magnificent experience!  
'But then the next day my father introduced her as his new girlfriend and soon they were married. Things got really messed up! And last year she even got me committed to a mental institution, murdered my father, and ran away. ' Luisa's voice was shaking from all the emotions. And even though she was fully concentrated at Luisa, Rose had to admit what a great listener Garret was.  
He must have heard the story more times he could count. And yet he made a surprised and unbelieving face.  
Luisa's eyes wandered off into the distance 'She had this little scar right above the corner of her lips.' Rose hardly noticed how her own hand moved to the place Luisa had just described, softly touching her own skin. Luisa also moved her hand to the spot to show Garret.  
'She always covered it very carefully. I meant to ask her for so song how she got it.' Luisa's eyes suddenly returned to looking at Garret. Her eyes felt with tears that quickly rushed down her cheeks. 'Now I never get to ask her. She has been murdered today.' Luisa finished with a trembled voice, guild sounded clearly through. Rose's eyes filled with tears as well as she leaned forward. A ridiculous attempt to be closer to Luisa.  
Luisa wiped her tears away as Garret murmured some sentences about how sorry he was and how awful it must have been for Luisa. But then she returned the question. 'What is your story? From the way your face looks, I'd say you were having a little fight over a beautiful woman.' Luisa asked, her interest seemed to have returned to Garret but her eyes and voice were empty.  
Garret chuckled a little as he ran his fingers over the spot Rose had hit him. 'If you ever see her, you'll understand why!' He committed, to Rose 's surprise.  
'Tell me about her! I could use the distraction' Luisa requested. Garret sighed and leaned back in his chair obviously thinking about if he should tell. Rose wondered, he had never told her of anyone he was in love with. But then again he probably was making it up anyway.  
'I was three when she was born. The neighbors' daughter. I thought her to be the most perfect being when I first saw her. She was so fragile and I knew that I would always protect her. We grew up becoming best friends. I was always there for her, I always got her back. But she never noticed me as more than a mate. So I just stood by and watched as she married a man she did not love. I saw just how unhappy she was being married to him.' Garret's voice sounded tiered and sad in Rose's ear, as she slowly came to realize the truth behind his words.  
'You should fight for her' Luisa softly told him. Garret laughed a little and ran his hand over his head.  
'She met this woman! And now all she ever thinks about is her. All she ever talks about is her.' Garret said a little louder than necessary and it made Rose gasp. This just could not be. How could she not have seen this.  
'I really believe that she would be happy with this woman. I'm even trying to get them back together. And that is pretty much the story of how I got to this hospital.'  
Rose head was spinning around. What did this mean? Was he in love with her!? Was this why he was so unconditional loyal to her. Or did he love her in a totally other way? More like a brother who feels the needed to protect his little sister. It could also be just a very deep friendship that connected Garret to her. Whatever it was she now understood that there was more to it than just him believing in her evil visions.  
But however Garret wasn't done surprising her yet.  
Luisa curiously looked at him. 'I really hope it works out as you planed!'  
'I really hope so as well!' Garret returned as he leaned back seemingly lost in his thoughts. His hand reached into the inside of his jacket. Rose immediately recognized what he pulled out to show Luisa. She herself had bought it a little more than a week ago.  
'Powdered Sugar Donuts?' he asked Luisa 'I got them from the vendee machine'  
If possible Rose's eyes widened even more when she heard Garrets words. And so did Luisa's. 'They don't sell them here. I've been looking...' She interrupted herself a wide range of emotions showing on her face. Rose on the other side of the screen stood up and came as close to it as possible, taking the display in her hands. Of course she was glad Garret had once again had a plan. But he definitely should start talking about his plans with her first.  
'Does she...?Did she...? I mean! It can't be!' Luisa stuttered.  
'I very well can be' Garret explained. 'I can't tell you more. But if you were to come with me and never look back you might find again what you thought lost'  
Luisa slowly rose from her chair coming closer to Garret, her eyes fixed on him with disbelieve as she heard the stranger in front of her call her by a name he shouldn't have known.  
'It's your decision now, Luisa!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah I'm gonna stop right here.  
> So many possibilities now. Will Luisa go with Garret or will she return to Susanna? And would she tell Susanna that Rose is still alive? Or something totally different?  
> Write me how you would continue! I'd really like to know!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it  
> Feel free to check out and follow my new blog on tumblr [ here ](http://bouquetofsongs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
